Hidden Journal: Rust Commons West
Hidden Journal: Rust Commons West is the second of several missions in Borderlands to journal hunt for Patricia Tannis. This time she has hidden 5 journals in The Rust Commons West. This mission becomes available on New Haven Bounty Board after Power To The People is complete. Background :"This is Patricia Tannis, calling for anyone with two brain cells to rub together. I hid five of my Data Recorders in Rust Commons West, but now I've decided I want them back. Listen to each one, and your ECHO device will record them. Once you have all five recordings, upload them to the bounty board." Walkthrough Objectives :Download 5 Journal Entries from Data Recorders in Rust Commons West. :*Journal Day 224 :*Journal Day 321 :*Journal Day 457 :*Journal Day 481 :*Journal Day 493 Strategy Time to go on another Journal hunt. Fast Travel to the Underpass, or go get the fast travel point at the start. Go through all 5 points on the map, collecting Journal Entries on the way. Head northwest from the Underpass, past the windmill, to the bandit camp with 3 huts. Journal 224 is in a small open box under a mini tent, and get out fast. This is the home of Rakkinishu. Head south down the sludge river a short ways to a building complex with some bandits. Journal 321 is on the left, sitting on a pair of covered boxes. Continue following the river, under the plant, and to the next small patch of land in the river. Flock of rakks nest here. There is a small metal shack on the left with 3 flowers growing outside. Inside, hanging on the wall, is Journal 457. Keep heading down the river, making a left at the fork where the arena is. Take the path to the right and up the hill and stay to the left at the fork with the arrow pointing right. Hug the wall on the right from here until a turret starts aiming with a laser; take out the turret and bandits. Climb up the open winding stairs all the way to the top and get Journal 481 from the wall of the closed little office at the top. Jump onto the pipe and walk along it to get to the other side where the turret was, loot the white chest here. For the last Journal entry, go back the way you came and hang along the right wall this time. Through a small sludge puddle, past the junk pile sitting in the middle of nowhere is a small camp. Under a red tarp is the last Journal, number 493. Completion :"Thank you for returning my journal recordings. I know that you listened to them, so now I ask that you apply blunt force trauma to your head until you forget what you heard. Those journals are private and personal." Nearby Missions *Up To Our Ears Notes *The Tannis journals continue to document her slipping grasp on sanity and also provide more information on The 'Vault'. *Text of ECHO Recorders items: **Tannis Journal Entry (Day 224): It almost looks lonely. **Tannis Journal Entry (Day 321): Do not expose to open flame. **Tannis Journal Entry (Day 457): Little hearts have been scratched into the surface. **Tannis Journal Entry (Day 481): How long did it take Tannis to hide these things? **Tannis Journal Entry (Day 493): It's amazing that nobody ever ran off with this. *The contents of the recordings can be found on this page. ru:Спрятанный дневник: Rust Commons West fr: Journal caché : Rust Commons West Category:Hidden Journal missions